


Gender has nothing to do with love

by Yomidark



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kaji went for that kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gender has nothing to do with love

"Gender has nothing to do with love," Kaji pressed his mouth against Shinji's, slipping his tongue inside.

"Hmmm," Shinji tried to talk, but to not avail. Kaji's tongue invaded his mouth, and skillfully he played with Shinji's most sensitive spots

"Don't talk, or they'll hear us" Kaji whispered, as his hand wandered toward Shinji's belt, skillfully opening it.

"Ah-ah..ah," Shinji tried to talk again, but as soon as Kaji's hand gripped his erection and began to pump it he was reduced to nothing but a few low moans

"Relax and enjoy this, I'm pretty good," He said, placing small kisses on Shinji's neck.

Embarrassed and shocked, Shinji wasn't able to react. Kaji hand pumping his cockwas making him go crazy. The big, robust hand of the older male gripped steady the other cock, his hands and fingers stimulation all the nerves in Shinji's lower region in the most obscene ways.

"Too bad we have to be fast, I'd like to show youa thing or two." His mouth drew close to Shinji's ear as he whispered sensually, "Maybe another time."

Feeling the other's hot breath on his ear, Shinji wasn't able to contain himself anymore; he released low moans as he came as he came all over Kaji's hand.

"Good boy," Kaji smiled, as he removed his hand and stood up. Shinji stared at him shocked, breathing hard.

Like nothing happened, Kaji used his clean hand to search in one of the pocked of his jeans, bringing out a clear handkerchief.

"Be sure to clean your pants, okay?" He used it to clean his hand hand, then he passed it to Shinji, . "See you, kid."

Kaji started to leave, but reaching the door he stopped, looking back at Shinji

"Be sure to look for me if you want more, okay?" He winked at him, then stood out.

Shinji just stood there, with a stunned expression and his pants and underwear around his knewws unable to answer.


End file.
